Firsts Drabbles
by rosenzakura
Summary: Random prompt and pairing of 21 pairings and 40 prompts. 1 pair, 5 prompts. Pairs: YukiRyo, Platinum, Golden, Silver, Dirty, Telepathic, TezMiyu, Sweet, Thrill, Perfect, Royal, Cute, Data, Tensai, Smiling, Solitaire, Waltz, ToFu, Tango, HaruMaru, Trick
1. Cute Firsts

**A/N: **I revamped this on suggestion of someone. Thank you, but I forgot who it was after removing all the old ones. The format's basically 5 random prompts per pairing, a chapter for each pairing. It's _usually_ can be seen as the same 'verse but I deviate some times (:**  
**

I'm not sure how good this will be so please R&R! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

**_Cute_ "Firsts"**

**ONE. _First Jealousy_**

It wasn't like Akaya doubted Seiichi. Nonetheless, he couldn't stop the green-eyed monster from rearing its head when he realized they were only _friends_ when fukutaichou was around.

It wasn't till much later that Seiichi explained to a grumpy Akaya that his childhood friend was a homophobe trying to overcome his prejudices that Akaya understood. And felt extremely humiliated at his stupidity.

**TWO. _First Sight_**

During a particularly rough patch of their relationship, Akaya had turned up on his doorstep at 2 a.m. and drunkenly muttered, "Ne, you know when I first saw you, I thought _anata wa kirai_."

Upset, the blunette had put him to sleep on the small couch instead of the guest bedroom. And felt extreme guilt when Akaya proved how disinclined he was academically: he'd meant _kirei_ not _kirai_.*****

**THREE. _First Compromise_**

When Yanagi suggested to a compromise to solve their latest problem of Akaya going to other schools to play matches, both participants were stunned into silence.

They were too used to winning no matter the cost and odds, completely conquering the other side that they'd never considered the possibility.

**FOUR. _First Request_**

Seiichi asked little of Akaya and vice versa. Their friends were often stunned into silence at how they complemented each other without thinking and speaking.

The first request was then of course monumental.

"Akaya, would you take over my position next year?"

**FIVE. _First White's_**

If you asked Akaya what his favorite White's Day gift was, he'd tell you, "My shirt that went missing."

Not because fan girls stole it but because years ago, in third year, he'd found an odd button replacing one of his on his missing shirt after showering after training. It was an odd button with elegantly etched kanji of their commitment n the back – a silent declaration of _them_.

* * *

**Note: ***_anata wa kirai _equals to _i hate you_ or something along those lines, whereas _anata wa kirei_ is a compliment along the lines of _pretty_ or _beautiful_. Seeing how fail Akaya can be, I figured it won't be too much of a stretch for him to muddle up a syllable while drunk


	2. YukiRyo Firsts

**A/N: **My all-time POT favorite pairing, yay! I kinda know what prompts are for which pairings already ('cause I decided to do the whole random selection thing at one shot for everything) and looking at my YukiRyo prompts... This just flowed out.

This one is definitely intended to be in the same 'verse and the last somehow ended up echoing the first. Please R&R and lemme know what you think of the effect! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

**_YukiRyo_ "Firsts"**

**ONE. _First Anniversary_**

As he won the French Open title, he couldn't help but let a tear or two cascade down from amber eyes. Tears of joy, the press called them.

But they were not. It was the day of his French Open championship, yes. But it was also the day they first played… and the day that his Seiichi walked away.

Ne, Seii, do you even remember us? You, back home in Japan, who I tried to escape from… To here, under this foreign Parisian sky but can never seem to forget.

**TWO. _First Conversation_**

In University, coaching Rikkai's tennis team part time, and so much to distract him, Seiichi could still remember the cocky brat that found him after the prize presentation at that fateful Nationals so long ago.

"It was a good game with a difficult opponent that could've gone both ways. I'd like to play you at your best or else it's just mada mada."

It'd been a much appreciated reminder of what Rikkai was, besides winning: they were always at their best.

**THREE. _First Laughter_**

If you asked their friends who laughed more, they'd say Seiichi due to his ever present smile, never realizing how rare his laughter was.

That's why whenever he got the chance at privacy, Ryoma would make us of his smaller frame to dart around to tickle the blunette into elicit that sound that had been the sweetest music since he'd first accidentally evoked it.

**FOUR. _First Party_**

Their first party – a Christmas gathering by Atobe – had signaled the beginning of the end.

Rikkai made one of its rare appearances en masse. Unfortunately, they all witnessed a tipsy Ryoma and Seiichi in the shadow of the grand stair and the softly uttered _aishiteru_.

**FIVE. _First Choice/Decision_**

As he watched his now-ex's back fade away, Ryoma finally let the dam down, allowing tears to cascade down his cheeks, blurring amber eyes. He'd left the decision, the choice, to Seiichi, hoping foolishly he'd choose them. Even if he knew all along that tennis was his ex-boyfriend's first choice.

Their first decision together was the decision to end it all.


	3. HaruMaru Firsts

**A/N: **Its kinda sad there's no name for this pair but I honestly can't think of one. Hm... Abnormal Hair Color for Asians? Nah, doesn't work. The first three are haphazard but the last two are linked as I _hope_ you'll realize! That was the point anyway. **  
**

Lemme know if I succeeded (aka R&R!) -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

**_HaruMaru _"Firsts"**

**ONE. _First Worry/Anxiety_**

Niou always worried that he did something wrong whenever he saw Marui without his gum. It was after all the first outward sign that something was definitely wrong.

**TWO. _First Words_**

When Niou lay defeated on the court, Marui hurried over casually, blinking in surprise when the Trickster's mouth formed the syllables to his catchphrase of "puri" as though in reassurance.

It was so reminiscent of their introduction after entering the club in second year that he couldn't help but laugh before letting the silver-haired male lean on him as they made their way to the clubroom to clean up.

**THREE. _First Vacation_**

When they whiled away their winter vacation at Marui's empty house, Niou decided life couldn't get better than this.

"No restrictions on food, bedtime… a full array of video games…" he rattled on.

"And?" Marui asked patiently – it'd happened the year before as first years as well and he knew Niou won't stop till he finished.

The trickster smiled. "I got a new one this year: Vacation gives me all the time in the world. With you."

**FOUR. _First Valentine's_**

Marui couldn't decided if he was pleasantly surprised or not when Niou unabashedly presented him with his favorite chocolates, gum and the videogame he'd been eyeing with a whispered "Happy Valentine's."

He decided to go with happy and a Cheshire smile lit his face. "I guess you're the girl in our relationship, 'Haru-_chan_." And left a flabbergasted Niou in his wake.

**FIVE. _First Request_**

Niou cheered inwardly at Marui's astonished face at his simply worded request and his flitting gaze from the smooth silver band to the trickster's 'serious' face.

What he didn't expect was Bunta's oucry of "Who decided I was the girl! You wanted that designation, not me!"


	4. Thieving Firsts

**A/N: **No, I'm not into pedophilia. Most of them take place _after_ Miyuki's older. Egad. But still Tezuka always looks like an old man, ne? Hehe :P Another weird-pairing thing and for some weird reason, I keep throwing in a sis-con (sister-complex) Chitose Senri in there. So yeah, lemme know what you think!~ (aka R&R)

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Thieving **_**"Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Compromise**_

"But nii-chan! Thief-nii said he'd play with me!"

Chitose Senri cast a long-suffering look at the heavens. Miyuki could be _so_ stubborn. He almost felt like cursing Tezuka.

"Nii-chan! ~~"

Strike that, curse you, Tezuka!

The phone rang. Ah, speak of the devil. "Tezuka. Talk to Mi-chan." He shoved the phone into her hand and stalked off

"Hai… But Thief-nii! ... Promise? … 'Kay, next time, you have to play until I win! … Ja!"

When a satisfied, happy and (thank god!) silent Miyuki handed him the phone, Chitose was grateful that they'd reached a compromise.

**TWO. **_**First Match**_

Their first match as a couple was interesting to say the least. It was a good 5 years after their first meeting when Miyuki refused to accept any excuse and latched onto him, claiming it was a date.

They were on Seigaku grounds while he was supposedly coaching. Surprisingly to those who knew them, their first match was watching the kids train and not playing against one another.

**THREE. **_**First Question**_

He'd never forget the scowl on her face as she glared up at him, demanding, "Why in kami-sama's name are you holding on to _my_ racquet?"

**FOUR. **_**First White's**_

It astonished Miyuki that White's Day when she found a colorful hat accompanied by a simple note on her table. _"I thought you would prefer practicality. Aside from this, you _should_ be free of fanboys for today."_

The note was unsigned but she knew it at once and grinned. So that block of stone wasn't that hopeless, was he?

She never found out that Chitose had nagged him about it for two weeks straight, prior.

**FIVE. **_**First Phone Call**_

It took them 2 months to get each other's numbers namely because Tezuka didn't want to seem too forward and Miyuki was sick of always making the first move. Too bad for them, Senri was hovering throughout the whole phone call.

He was the reason why they swore off calling one another anyway.


	5. Smiling Firsts

**A/N: **Another weird pairing thingy. One for which my best friend would _kill _me for 'cuz she loves Fuji Syuusuke =.= I'm not veryyyy comfy with this pairing either so it's more of trying out new stuff like awkward pairings :D lemme know what you think! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Smiling**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Match**_

Everyone said their first match was spectacular, enthralling. But they never said the same. Fuji would say it was serene, smiling to himself. 'Electric' was Yukimura's only comment. The adjectives didn't make sense but neither ever bothered to correct the misconception. They were speaking not of tennis matches but something else: Their match prior to the actual tennis match. Across the net, serene amethyst against electric sapphire; amid a din of cheering they heard nothing, saw nothing, but the other. Matching smile against smile, stare against stare. The thrill of the later game was nothing compared to that first match

**TWO. **_**First Gift**_

Yukimura was at a loss. Syuusuke had been randomly treating him It was a sweet gesture but the guilt had built up nonetheless.

The crux of the matter lay in what to get in return.

Tennis was so impersonal. Food stuck, insincere.

A small item in an artful display caught his eye then. _Yes, that would do very well…_

_Omake_

"Saa, Seiichi, how did you know I collected these?" A cheery Fuji asked.

Yukimura just smiled knowingly. He'd never tell Syuusuke it was because the pretty yet dangerous cacti had reminded him of the tensai. As far as first gifts went, this one had been a decent choice.

**THREE. **_**First Jealousy**_

If there was one thing they learnt about one another, it was that they were both extremely possessive. It didn't help matters at _all_ that Syuusuke was amazingly close to his captain and too many wondered if there was something more between Seiichi and his vice-captain.

**FOUR. **_**First Sight**_

Seeing each other during their first Nationals games was like finding a kindred spirit. Seiichi knew he needn't go all out to defeat the then-reigning Hyotei but to feel that burning cerulean gaze on him… It was worth all the rebukes of Nishiki-senpai and Renji's prodding.

**FIVE. **_**First Make Up**_

It amused both of them to no end, the relief on the faces of their friends and teammates when they finally "kissed and made up." Everyone was getting sick of being caught in the crossfire between the smiling sadists.


	6. Telepathic Firsts

**A/N: **While I'd normally put Atobe with FemRyo or Jirou and Oshitari with Mukahi... Well, there's something magnetic about this pair, don't you think? A bit odd but today seems like a day for odd pairings.

This is kinda the only "fic" I can afford to update 'cuz I can write it fast without much consideration - it's drabble. Still, this fic is officially on hiatus until end of my exams in Nov. Meaning you won't see hide or hair of me till start of Dec. Enjoy (: I may update haphazardly on occasion though! But _just_ this fic. -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

_**

* * *

Telepathic**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Conversation**_

Royal blue and dark indigo stared intently into one another before Atobe turned away with a sharp nod.

"Ore-sama is attached; shut up and go away."

Oh. So that was what they were talking about? Yuushi sighed. Conversation by just eyes alone was obviously not panning out well, as their first attempt seemed to suggest.

**TWO. **_**First Compromise**_

"No, I'm not giving up my doubles practice with Gakuto just because you think we need to practice singles privately. When you know we never end up practicing anyway."

"So much for compromise." Keigo bit out before stalking off.

Yuushi felt like throwing something at his head. "Check your dictionary, Atobe!"

**THREE. **_**First Whiff**_

Fangirls would swear you could scent the duo from a mile away due to the heady cologne they used mixing into something far more potent. They'd roll their eyes at the notion, of course. But in private, Yuushi would be the first to say it was all Keigo and his OCD for perfection – which included smelling good all the time.

**FOUR. **_**First Scheme**_

One of their best plots was their setting up Shishido and Ohtori. The amount of blackmail material accumulated was amazing for Yuushi particularly seeing how he had to placate a grumpy doubles partner for weeks after that.

**FIVE. **_**First Words**_

"_.. The first words I wish I could hear from you ever day is how much I mean to you."_

After hearing Yuushi accidentally reading aloud that line from that trashy romance novel he was reading, Keigo never failed do exactly that.


	7. Golden Firsts

**A/N: **Yay for cliched pairings! Golden Pair was always my baby sister's favorite - what with her fangirling over Kikumaru - that made this one painfully difficult to write. I don't wanna get killed after all. There's no real 'verse to this, just random responses to prompts, meh. Do let me know what you think! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Golden**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Anniversary**_

It was still there, even after so many years. With surprising agility, the redhead vaulted up the container; clambering for the spot he had always taken. IN his mind's eye, numerous images flashed: the first meeting, club gossip, their agreements, that first thrilling match, the day they were named to compete, their first Nationals game… _The _Nationals game…

A familiar figure broke his reverie. For a moment those eyes lit up, before deadening once more. The figure was with another. It had been, after all, exactly a year since he let go of all hope.

**TWO. **_**First Laughter**_

His other half's smiles and laughs were infectious, the ever-bubbly bouncing bundle of red that he was. But when Syuuichirou was the reason behind that happiness, that laugh was infinitely more special. And he knew he would strive time and time again to recreate it.

**THREE. **_**First Vacation**_

After spending the whole holiday training for the Nationals they were determined to win, much unlike other normal couples, it was just like Eiji to drag them into a more normal couple event: snowball fight.

**FOUR. **_**First Question**_

"Ne, aibou?" was the first thing that Eiji always asked when in need of affirmation. Usually said with confidence, this softened timid revision begged for Syuuichirou to ease all of the redhead's fears about _them_.

**FIVE. **_**First Conversation**_

They hadn't spoken in days properly since getting together due to work and whatnot. But then, they hadn't done anything in day s, so it wasn't unexpected that an overexcited Eiji let kisses do the talking.


	8. Thrill Firsts

**A/N: **Cliched pair again, but this time, tooth-achingly sweet. The sugar and fluff in this is giving me diabetes to the point that I feel it's tipping into the deep end of OOC. Eep. R&R? -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Thrill**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Worrying/Anxiety**_

The day Ryoma discovered just how overprotective Syuusuke could be was most interesting, to say the least. It had been a day before Syuusuke's birthday. More precisely, Syuusuke's once-every-4-years birthday. Which to use Inui-senpai's word, made it exponentially more special. And important. And he had forgotten.

When not-so-subtly reminded by a careless message from his father, Ryoma had dashed out. To find upon his return, Syuusuke with his most sadistic smile on the phone with the uncooperative police having enlisted the aid of his fellow tensai in Hyotei and fellow sadist in Rikkai.

**TWO. **_**First Illness**_

"I hate you, Syuusuke." The younger of the two voiced. At the responding smile, he elaborated. "First, you fall sick. Second, you pass it to me by kissing. Now? We're stuck in the same room because you insisted!"

The blue-eyed tensai remained unfazed. "Saa… It's eventful, ne?"

**THREE. **_**First Accident**_

Kirihara might say it was an accident that his ball blinded Syuusuke but Ryoma refused to believe it, or to forgive. He'd hurt _his_ Syuusuke. He deserved to pay.

When Yumiko read the murderous looks that her brother's boyfriend was giving his opponent, she could almost laugh: looks like the tensai _was_ rubbing off him.

**FOUR.**_** First Absence**_

It was only when Syuusuke caved and stop hanging around 24/7 that Ryoma realized how much the other hand meant to him.

He didn't last a day without his Syuu-chan again.

**FIVE. **_**First Dance**_

All it took was a determined pleading Syuusuke to drag the normally reticent Ryoma onto the dance floor. One might have expected threats but kami knew Ryoma could never deny Syuusuke anything. And vice versa.


	9. aToFu Firsts

**A/N: **If writing Thrill the last chappie was difficult without tipping into OOC, this was even worse. I have no clue where I got the genius idea to go with the less common pairing of Atobe and Fuji, seriously. It's just weird. Atobe and Oshitari together make _sense_. This doesn't. It'll probably come out all wrong in terms of characterization but blah, I'll just put it up and let people tell me I'm an idiot. -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**aToFu**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Choice/Decision**_

The two would always argue whose plan it was to get the other. Typically, Syuusuke would let Keigo bask in the knowledge that it was the diva that made the initial play in public. But behind the doors, both knew that even if Keigo had made the decision to fall, it had been the tensai's manipulative wiles that tempted and then ensnared him. Not that Keigo was complaining – it was the best decision he'd ever made, albeit an inevitable one.

**TWO. **_**First Date**_

While Keigo had intended their first date to consist of him charming Syuusuke, it was obvious the blue-eyed tensai had other ideas, judging from the fact that they'd migrated from the expensive seaside restaurant to the beach itself and Syuusuke was more interested in snapping shots than listen to Keigo's "charming speech."

**THREE. **_**First Interlude**_

It was normal for a diva like Atobe to call time outs on his relationships – it usually was synonymous with "breakup."

It was unnatural when it was Syuusuke that called their time out – frustrated with the diva's ways – leading to a jumpy Keigo as he faced the first non-=self-imposed interlude and impasse in his relationship – ever.

**FOUR.**_** First Sense/Impression**_

Neither party was the kind to admit it, but they both knew somehow that the other was more than they appeared initially. It was as much the reason for and the bedrock of their relationship as the cause for its failure.

**FIVE. **_**First Scheme**_

"It's creepy, ne, Yuushi, that a tensai and diva created exactly the same plan for one another?" Mukahi's barely audible whisper to his doubles partner caused both Keigo and Syuusuke's smiles to turn feral even as they fought out their latest disagreement on the court.


	10. Sweet Firsts

**A/N: **Another no-basis pairing. Again, I think I'm dipping too far OOC. Gah! Let me know?

Anyhow, this little snippets project of mine will be updating on Thursdays/Fridays weekly with _True Colors of the Rainbow_, with 3 or 4 pairings each time until I'm done! Hope to see you. Review! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Sweet**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Whiff**_

It was the whiff of genius that awoke him; Marui would always joke about Jiroh. But the latter would refute this with a grin saying it was the Pocky in the air that awoke him instead.

"Yes, Bunta. I loved you for your Pocky since smell one." Jiroh would deadpan before bursting into giggles.

**TWO. **_**First Dance**_

It was inevitable that Marui would be forced to a dinner and dance function. For all that he was a narcoleptic, Jiroh was still Hyotei born and bred. And all his grousing was worth it when the sleepy blonde tugged him onto the dance floor.

**THREE. **_**First Accident**_

They were blowing gum when it happened. Marui was trying to teach Jiroh. And the bubbles met and splatted – into their faces and hair.

Suffice to say green gum in pink hair and pink in blonde was _not_ a pleasing contrast to either party.

Marui was banned from gum while within Jiroh's fan boy radar radius for a month.

**FOUR.**_** First Anniversary**_

Marui suffered during their anniversary – the cake that Jiroh had baked had given him food poisoning. Obviously, Hyotei kids were too spoiled to know how to bake cleanly as Marui found out. Trying to break the news to Jiroh nicely was… Difficult.

**FIVE. **_**First Worry/Anxiety**_

Jiroh always worried from the get-go that Marui would choke on his gum and die. French-kissing to steal his gum was a habit cultivated from that fear. A habit that stayed even after the fear had long subsided.


	11. Data Firsts

**A/N:** Definitely not my regular cup of tea. I can deal with Data Pair on the side, but it's not normally my focus. Still, they are so similarly characterized (save for mayhaps Inui's creepy juice tendencies) that I feel like I'm writing a schizophrenic narcissist. As a note, I have no clue whose perspective is it in #4. It just came to me and I can't figure out who it is since it works for both. Enjoy, and review! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Data**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Makeup**_

"No, Sadaharu, that palette isn't going to solve our problems." Renji flatly stated.

His Seigakiu counterpart merely evil-smiled, raising it like he would a glass of his feared juice. "But it worked so well when we were children, Renji. Remember our contest on who could more accurately discover what the other hated, where the loser had to do the very thing he hates? As I recall, you lost, and hated stage makeup."

"We destroyed our mothers' sets in an attempt to disfigure one another." Renji deadpanned. "And I got over the loss, because to my child's mind, it was fun, I know. But the probability of that working today is 1 in a billion."

"Ah, so you admit a possibility." Light reflected off Inui's glasses dangerously…

**TWO. **_**First Date**_

It is difficult to say when exactly they 'began' but Renji would put it on the day Sadaharu visited Rikkaidai. His far more attuned ears had picked up Akaya's barely audible question to Yukimura. "Buchou, is Yanagi-senpai on a date?"  
He is thankful he was out of earshot by the time Seiichi answered, though.

**THREE. **_**First Scheme**_

They were out.

"You do know we're being followed?" Renji inquired.

Sadaharu gave a miniscule nod. "Probability 99.98%. Rikkaidai is here too, you know."

"As expected." Renji returned. "Chances of you suggesting to freak them out… 98.793%."

"Likelihood of you agreeing… 99.476%"

In unison they finished. "Chances of success 100%."

**FOUR.**_** First Laughter**_

Their entire relationship was built on facts and analysis, and coolly clinical details such that when he really thought about it, he couldn't remember a completely carefree laugh from his boyfriend in years. The despair he felt then, his analytical mind processed, was enough to send him reeling.

**FIVE. **_**First Vacation**_

Renji studying abroad after high school was the first 'break' in their relationship since they made up from their childhood fallout. Sadaharu would have once said the space it afforded him was amazing, but he found that he couldn't wait for this 'vacation' to end, and Renji to get back.


	12. Waltz Firsts

**A/N: **This one was _weird_! Weirder than AtobexFuji and (I think) probably the last of my weirder pairings in the whole collection. Geez, it really got me stuck. As a drabble, the cap for the whole thing is like 500 words? But it took me around 2 hours to finish this simply because I couldn't find the chemistry point between these two.

I think it might be because Seiichi and Keigo feature so heavily in _**As Fate**_ that thinking of them outside of it is awkward. I daresay this is my worst yet. It was so frustrating. Even now, I'm not all that happy with it. Please review what you think of it! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Waltz **_**"Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Dance**_

They were at the same hotel coincidentally for prom, and both were expected to take the dance floor with their respective dates. Seiichi with a friend, Keigo with one of his many nameless fan girls. Gossip would speculate who was the better dancer for days, what with the spins, twirls and drips both couples performed.

Keigo would always insist it was him, of course, but secretly, he found out in that incident he liked seeing Seiichi executing that grace he so frequently utilized on the court on the dance floor instead.

**TWO. **_**First Lapse/Mistake**_

"Come on, Seii; just stay a little while longer." Keigo wheedled. "My jet can take you later."

Seiichi smiled a hint of danger to it that Keigo failed to pick up. "And waste the money I spent on a perfectly good ticket?"

"It's nothing to ore-sama." The diva waved off.

The crack in the air that caused Atobe to nurse a bruised jaw next was startling. "I'm not a paid whore, _Atobe-sama_." And just like that, Seiichi walked out on the baffled heir.

**THREE. **_**First Heartbreak**_

"Oops?" Keigo sheepishly stated, as diva and blunette examined Seiichi's destroyed gift to Keigo that lay broken on the ground.

Seiichi looked back at him. "Have you read the accompanying note? You just broke my heart, Keigo."

Silence reigned, followed by ringing laughter that travelled through their apartment.

**FOUR.**_** First Sight**_

Keigo would never admit it to anyone but he first noticed Seiichi when the Rikkai student watched Hyotei's match as a scout of sorts in their second year. Amid that sea of cheers, the blunette had stood silently assessing, serenely smiling, and Keigo had noticed him.

God forbid if Oshitari found out though. It sounded just like a scene right out of one of his trashy romance novels.

**FIVE. **_**First Party**_

"No, Keigo, I will not be going with you. Why? Why, merely because I am of the 'plebian' parties rather than those in your high society."

–Seiichi rejecting Keigo's first invitation to a party after the diva had refused his too many times, heralding the Atobe heir's first dateless party.


	13. Tango Firsts

**A/N: **Not my favorite pair, but I particularly like the last one. I can so see Atobe unbending for once, and getting all worked up over it. Kei-chan wa kawaii! Sanada isn't a big favorite of mine so I'm not certain as to the in-character-ness of this set. Do review! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Tango**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Sense/Impression**_

Atobe's first impression of Sanada was an overly serious midget with a stick up his arse. Of course not in such succinct terms, as they were but 7, but in childish speech. If anyone had told him then that the midget would become taller than him, he'd have labeled it slander.

Sanada's impression of Atobe was no less flattering. He found him to be self-centered with an ego too big for his size. Not to mention an overly inflated head. If anyone had told him he'd come to see some humor in the situation, they'd have died as best as his childish hands count have managed.

**TWO. **_**First Laughter**_

"Atobe, did you just…"

"Laugh? Yes, ore-sama did."

The sight of his roommate's gaping goldfish face as Rikkaidai's prized Platinum pair proved just why they knew each other so well had been too much for the Ice King to bear. He finally cracked.

The fact that Sanada looked even more like a goldfish _after _that did _not_ help matters one bit.

**THREE. **_**First Date**_

"Ore-sama hopes you have enjoyed our date." It was a statement, not a question, as expected from the narcissistic diva.

The Emperor sputtered. "What date? You merely asked if I would like to eat after that grueling match you coerced me into!"

**FOUR.**_** First Contact/Touch**_

Being the stoic personality that he was, Sanada would never voice it. Truth is, when he and Atobe carried out match formalities, the handshakes always unsettled him.

**FIVE. **_**First Parting**_

"Where are you going?" The cap-wearing teen's, almost adult's, tone could only be described as demanding.

The diva slammed his suitcase shut. "Away. It shouldn't matter to you. Ore-sama is done with being your fuck buddy and watching you pine over someone who obviously doesn't return your affections."

In the first time since they were more than opponents across the court to each other, Atobe actually walked away from Sanada.


	14. Solitaire Firsts

**A/N:** I can't remember where I first saw this pair, but it was quirky enough that I decided to add it into the collection. Certainly it made for easy writing that concluded the end of this batch. Both their levels of vulgarity are in the negatives. I don't know why; I guess I was in a good mood? Writing Niou tends to do that to me. Favorite Rikkai character after Yukimura :D -glomps-

Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed this batch. Do review, and I'll cya next week with another batch of 3 or 4 pairings. -iirse****

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Solitaire**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Match**_

"… That the best you can do, puri?" Niou mocked Hyotei's Doubles 1 from across the net, lobbing a ball towards Shishido.

The brunette's eyes narrowed. "Shut up, Yagyuu."

In the background, the actual Niou groaned. Damn it, it was only their first match against one another, and Ryou could already see through the Switch? Not to mention this was an _official_ tournament match. Sanada would kill them for losing just because Niou's boyfriend knew him too well.

**TWO. **_**First Scheme**_

Lounging by the bar at the poolside, they hardly managed to stifle their snickers as Atobe came out with purple hair. The diva's eyes zeroed in on Shishido's shuddering form.

"Laps, next practice. Yagyuu, I cannot believe you will help him. Rest assured that Yukimura _will_ hear of this."

When the diva had stalked off, teal eyes met laughing ones. "Hiroshi's going to kill me. I told him Atobe won't catch me. Buchou will try to kill him and then I'll be found out and I'll die. Ryou, stop laughing! Your boyfriend's going to die and you're laughing!"

**THREE. **_**First Dance**_

When Rikkaidai and Hyotei mashed up doubles for training, the results were spectacular. For all that Ohtori and Yagyuu knew their partners well,k they didn't stand a chance against the seamless dance that was carried out across the net.

**FOUR.**_** First Absence**_

Niou didn't realize how much he relied on snarky text messages from his very own Hyotei brat to get through the school day until he accidentally shorted his phone in the shower and was forced to go without. He avoided water when with his phone like the plague after that. Shishido couldn't complain: the Trickster used it as an excuse to stay in and hang out whenever it was raining.

**FIVE. **_**First Makeup**_

Neither were the type to grovel and so, it took their friends ganging up on them and forcing upon them a warped version of Seven Minutes in Heaven before they finally (literally) kissed and made up.

Both were seen to run from blue hair for weeks to come. Namely, Oshitari Yuushi and Yukimura Seiichi. The redoubtable duo questioned their methods of making their teammates makeup a week later when both were slated to play against Ibu Shinji and only won by a small margin.


	15. Dirty Firsts

**A/N:** One of my favorite pairings! Quite familiar with Yuushi and Gakuto courtesy of baby sis who adores Dirty Pair in particular. Oh well, I have to admit that Oshitari is hot. It was fairly easy to write this one. Do review! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Dirty **_**"Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Lapse/Mistake**_

"I'm sure my ass is fascinating, Yuushi." Gakuto deadpanned. "Thanks for the compliment, but please get your head in the game so we can trash these morons? You keep lapsing in covering me!"

As a particular _look_ crossed the blunette's face, Gakuto knew he had made a mistake in his wording… Somehow. But then, Yuushi's mind was always in the gutter, so kami knew what perversions of the redhead's sentence he could create.

**TWO. **_**First Absence**_

Gakuto was never one to be patient. Once he realized how annoying it was without Yuushi around, he immediately snapped out his cellphone to call the pilot his family retained.

He was going to surprise and annoy his tensai for annoying him by leaving. Who cares if Yuushi leaving had been for 'legitimate' reasons and he had promised to behave? Yuushi knew that the promise he'd extracted was one made to be broken anyway!

**THREE. **_**First Sense/Impression**_

Coolly curious indigo eyes met fuming blue. Oshitari Yuushi considered the defeated redhead who refused to back down with curiosity. Mukahi Gakuto took the measure of the scrutinizing blunette, who he felt was mockingly looking down on him.

"_You'll have to keep up with me, if you intend to stick with me in doubles!"_

**FOUR.**_** First Tears**_

It was normally Gakuto who cried. The redhead couldn't, now that he thought about it, ever recall seeing Yuushi cry.

Until now, that is, as he walked away.

"I'm sorry, Yuushi. But we need to end this, if only for your own good. This thing between isn't healthy."

**FIVE. **_**First Makeup**_

Yuushi was always thankful Gakuto didn't cake his face, being male. He didn't anticipate the redhead not returning the sentiment and doodling on his face with his 'nee0san's concealer and lip products. And that was _after_ coating his tanned skin with foundation that rendered his complexion akin to the geisha's of yore – though it was admitted streaky.


	16. Perfect Firsts

**A/N:** Another common pairing! The more common ones are coming out now, I guess. Not really a favorite since Tezuka is a bit too much of a rock for me to work with. It's kinda hard to write from his perspective. And considering how badly I've been portraying him in **_As Fate_**... Well, it's kinda weird. I never tried writing Perfect so feedback'll be nice! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Perfect**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Conversation**_

The way they knew how to read the other' smiles and looks was a skill carried over into their new relationship to the point that words were hardly necessary.

**TWO. **_**First Worry/Anxiety**_

It was natural for Syuusuke to fuss behind his smiles and open-eyed stares, but Kunimitsu didn't realize how worrying the lack of these was until it happened.

When they finally sat down to talk to it out, it turned out that Syuusuke stopped because he feared he was being too much, but Kunimitsu didn't mind – and was relieved for such a simple explanation. They'd worried for nothing, apparently.

**THREE. **_**First Whiff**_

Wasabi and mint, Kunimitsu's mind registered, the first time Syuusuke was out of sorts enough to throw himself at the taller brunette, clinging on to him as if for dear life in relief.

**FOUR.**_** First Date**_

They were at a nursery abroad and Syuusuke was scoping out cacti when a salesgirl had come over. "Good evening, miss. That's a good choice! May I suggest some bonsai for the gentleman?"

As he'd walked away in the indicated direction, he heard the girl giggle. "Your boyfriend's so sweet, catering to your interests completely on a date!"

**FIVE. **_**First Lapse/Mistake**_

Judging from the look in Syuusuke's eye, pitting him against the younger Fuji because he felt it was time the brothers stopped dancing around each other was A Bad Idea.

He'd be on the couch of their shared college apartment for weeks yet.

But really, it had been more than _five_ years already!


	17. Silver Firsts

**A/N: **There's no particular 'verse to this, though the first and last _can_ be seen as the same one. I'm not even sure if Choutarou plays any music instrument, but my mind has this image of him playing the piano. Not sure if that was ever a 'canon' picture, but well, it kinda suits his personality. Anyhow, I hope this typical doubles pairing pair is done well enough. Review! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Silver**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Absence**_

They'd always been joined at the hip until Choutarou received an invitation to finish his last 2 years of high school in one year in a reputable music college abroad. R you didn't want to admit it, but this upcoming separation was harder to bear than his first year of high school – at least Choutarou had been still on the same campus as him.

**TWO. **_**First Compromise**_

"I'm not dating you if you remain a foul mouthed rude person."

"I'm not dating you if you keep mothering me."

Mukahi rolled his eyes as he walked right into the eye of the hurricane. "Ryou, Ohtori won't mother as much if you didn't cause so much trouble. Ohtori, you'd hate a polite Ryou – it won't be him. Compromise already! You two should know this from doubles!"

**THREE. **_**First Conversation**_

For all their training, they never spoke till Atobe watched them and voiced a 'suggestion.' "Would you two consider playing doubles together?"

They appeared to ignore him and continued their game.

Smash. _What is he on?_

_I don't know!_ Lob.

Smash. _I don't get it!_

"15 – Love, Shishido!"

Serve. _Do you want to?_

_Do you?_ Lob.

Slice. _No harm trying, right?_

"15 – all!" _Right_.

"We'll try doubles." They replied in unison. "But why?" Shishido couldn't help but ask.

The diva smirked. "Look at your last game. If you have to ask me again, you two are idiots."

**FOUR.**_** First Lapse/Mistake**_

"I'm sorry, Choutarou!" Shishido pleaded. "I really thought it was rough paper!"

The silver haired, normally placid, second year raised his voice." So you used my _original_ music scores to write blueprints of ways to annoy buchou with Mukahi-senpai?"

**FIVE. **_**First Request**_

They stood at the airport terminal's departure hall.

"Wait for me?"

"Always."


	18. Tensai Firsts

**A/N:** And I end this batch with one not-too regular pairing. I mean, come on, FujiTezu, Dirty, Silver... They're so in your face from the start, hm? Tensai's not quite there. It's kinda odd writing this. A bit like writing Smiling, but rather enjoyable as well. How OOC they get is another story though :S Hope it came out fine!

Do review and cya next week (again) with the last 3 pairings that would conclude this little pet project of mine! -iirse

**Warnings: **Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Tensai**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Birthday**_

Syuusuke was squirming inwardly, unsure how Yuushi would react to his present – the other tensai was rich enough to have everything after all. When the brunette's smiling indigo eyes met his appreciatively, he knew he'd picked right.

A cactus that had been meticulously described to the details of its pot in Yuushi's last novel that was dedicated to him for his last (actual) birthday recreated into reality.

**TWO. **_**First Party**_

Yuushi blanched at the dark look his secret boyfriend was sending him as he was passed from one heiress to another, as expected of a child of his rank. It was obvious he'd have a lot of groveling to do, and pleading for more time before they came out.

**THREE. **_**First Choice/Decision**_

It ate at him, sitting so deep in the closet, ever since Syuusuke passed his ultimatum: risk his family or lose his boyfriend. He wouldn't be an Oshitari if he went down without a fight though.

"Hahaue, chichiue, I'd like you to meet Fuji Syuusuke, my boyfriend."

**FOUR.**_** First Gift/Treat**_

It had been Yumiko-nee-san's suggestion when she noted that Yuushi had been pulling more late shifts lately, but it was a suggestion that Syuusuke embraced. The tensai cheerfully stopped by Kawamura Sushi to pick up his order of lunch, heavy on wasabi maki, before making his way to his fiancé's office to treat him to lunch.

**FIVE. **_**First Insult**_

"You aren't properly gay considering your boyfriend is pretty enough to be a girl. Get her in her proper gender, and then we'll talk." The patriarch of the family, Yuushi's great-uncle, calmly told him.

The heir walked out of the door, swearing never to return after that insult to his fiancé, realizing how lucky they were to have lived in a world that accepted them outside of his family.


	19. Trick Firsts

**A/N:** Hello lovelies! This is the last batch for this series. After starting this idea what? 2 years ago? I'm finally done with it! These last 3 are some of the easier pairings to write. Trick was fun to write, but I was surprised when I checked that I didn't do Diabolical (MaruiAkaya) but instead did Trick. Odd! But then, I was (and still am) biased towards Niou - he's easily my favorite Rikkai player besides Yukimura :D I quite like the whole 'symmetry' feel of the first and last drabble for this one. Hope you like it! -iirse

**Warnings:** Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Trick**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Kiss**_

It wasn't perfect. In fact, it was far from it, with clashing teeth, knocking noses, and altogether messy. But it was just like the chaos they loved to create. It was essentially them, and so, it was their slice of heaven, their definition of perfection.

Screw the fairytale 'perfect' first kiss.

**TWO. **_**First Heartbreak**_

All the years of pulling the Switch with Yagyuu, and then the Illusion alone, was all that kept his typical smirking façade on when he caught sight of Aka – Kirihara making out with Tachibana-imouto at the street courts. Niou doubted Kirihara would see his heartbreak even without the mask anyway – he'd only seen the Trickster in him, not the human.

**THREE. **_**First Interlude**_

"Kami, 'Haru! Can't you two keep your hands _off_ each other?" An exasperated Yagyuu burst into the toilet on tournament grounds where the duo had retreated between Masaharu's Doubles 2 and Kirihara's Singles 2. "Akaya, you have 2 minutes to _fly_ to the court for Singles 2 before it is 100% certain that Yukimura will flay you alive."

**FOUR.**_** First Words**_

He would always remember the thoughtful look behind the mischievous teal eyes that observed him as he declared his challenge on his knees before the Troika. The other regulars had scoffed (Marui) or politely shook their heads (Jackal and Yagyuu) early on, but the (to be) Trickster had waited out the match before quietly observing to Yanagi. "I don't know about you, puri, but I think this one might very well do it."

Those words of faith that Niou never knew the Devil overheard (as far as Akaya was concerned) had always helped on bad days, whether the prankster knew it or not.

**FIVE. **_**First Proposal**_

"Promise me, Akaya, if you ever show guilty for any acts you cause as a Devil that I can see, you will change." Masaharu asked, for once, after hearing of the fiasco at the selection camp for the Goodwill Games.

Vivid green eyes reluctantly met the Trickster's. "If you promise to tell me when it hurts, rather than self-destruct."

A pause.

"SWAK." The bleached haired teen breathed out.

* * *

And in case you didn't know, SWAK means Sealed with a Kiss :D It just seems to work~


	20. Royale Firsts

**A/N: **I remember when I first posted this, someone asked me why I had to do Fem!Ryo rather than write a regular Royale. I don't know either, but I felt more comfortable writing this het-style. I could blame **_As Fate_** but Ryoma in that fic is Atobe's cousin soooo... I'm not sure either. It's just personal preference, I guess. In all honestly, this one of the easier ones to write. Do let me know what you think! -iirse

**Warnings: **Fem!Ryo, so not quite slash – but still.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Royale**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Conversation**_

The first conversation Atobe remembers with Ryoma is one with the latter agreeing wholeheartedly to his self-centered speeches. Ryoma, however, recalls it as her dozing off less than 5 minutes into the conversation – she was no Kabaji – and whacking him soundly on the head when she woke up, asking if he were done yet. He obviously furiously denies that ever happened. Especially since rumor has it that her precise wording was 'Done yet, Monkey King?' and people knowing he responded to that nonchalantly without protest would be preposterous.

**TWO. **_**First Heartbreak**_

Atobe never really understood the meaning of heartbreak until he felt that sharp unending wrenching in him as he watched Ryoma walk away, not once turning back.

Ryoma always thought of heartbreak as a stupid weak thing until she found tears flowing as she turned away from the person who meant the most to her.

The first, they say, is always the most painful.

But the only question that they ask is 'when will it cease to hurt.'

**THREE. **_**First Phone Call**_

The first time Atobe called Ryoma is an event no one of sense would bring up with either party. For one, Atobe called at the obscene hour of 9 am on a _Saturday_. Did he not know that it was sacrilege to awaken the Princess that early on a weekend?

Second, he spent a good ten minutes going on about how "honored" she should be, just to cover for his nervousness.

By the time he had regained his nerve, she had fallen asleep, the phone in her loose grasp fallen to the ground.

**FOUR.**_** First Illness**_

"Get me the best doctor of the best hospital. Internationally. Stat!" The young CEO of Atobe Corp was frantically demanding of his assistant personal assistant – seeing how his never-ill personal assistant was puking her guts out in the toilet.

Unnerved, his mother approached him. "Kei, calm down! Ryo-chan is fine!"

"But he's not going to be." A dangerously twitching Ryoma glared. "I'm not ready to have kids, damn it, Kei!"

Atobe blinked, his mind slowly connecting the dots between his wife's puking, his mother's smile and excitement, and then his wife's simmering temper.

He fainted.

Mother and daughter-in-law glanced at each other. "We might need a doctor after all. He did fall on his head pretty hard…"

**FIVE. **_**First Kiss**_

As a result of mistletoe and a lost bed, the glowering (and blushing) greenette had leaned over, pressing dry lips to his briefly. Keigo would have never thought he would like plebian Christmas traditions so much, for all that Kevin teased him for days.


	21. Platinum Firsts

**Warnings:** Definite slash, though not explicit. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

* * *

_**Platinum**_** "Firsts"**

**ONE. **_**First Choice/Decision**_

"It was the best decision I made." Yagyuu suddenly voiced in one of their quiet moments. He clarified. "Acting on impulse and agreeing to join the tennis team, following the basic attraction I felt to you."

Niou smirked. "And mine was acting the fact I felt you were hot and therefore dragging you into tennis."

**TWO. **_**First Illness**_

There were many who viewed Masaharu as a disease that had corrupted him from who he was. Hiroshi thought they couldn't be any further from the truth. With 'Haru and their plans, he actually felt free without compromising – much.

**THREE. **_**First Party**_

At the celebratory party for winning Nationals at the end of second year, Niou and Marui spiked the punch, incapacitating the Three Demons of Low Alcohol Tolerance. Jackal had steered Akaya clear.

In the junior's opinion, it was unfortunate. Else perhaps the image of Doubles 1 of Rikkaidai making out drunkenly wouldn't have been seared to his retina to this day.

**FOUR.**_** First Interlude**_

"It's no fun without you here." Niou sulked. "Pranks don't go down as well."

Yagyuu sighed, exasperation written over his face even though the poor quality webcam. "You know this business trip at Chichiue's behest can't be helped, 'Haru. Stay out of trouble till I get back. It's just 2 more days."

"I'll stay out of it till you can bail me out." The Trickster had grudgingly replied after a penetrating stare from his doubles partner and (now) boyfriend.

Two days later, Yagyuu landed in Japan only to receive a call from the local police regarding one Niou Masaharu sitting in their cell, singing '999 Bottles of Beer on the Wall,' waiting for his boyfriend to bail him out.

**FIVE. **_**First Tears**_

"I hate you!" He burst out. Niou blanched as tears began to trial down the Gentleman's cheeks.

He panicked.

That is, until he counterpart raised his head to smirk, voice dropping lower with every word. "Stage makeup. I win our bet. You're so my slave in every sense of the word, 'Haru."

* * *

**Ending A/N:** And so we've come to the end of this pet project of mine, with the pairing that inspired it to begin with. I believe baby sis and I were talking about Platinum Roses (for what reason I can't remember). It reminded me of Platinum Pair and roses were just cliched. So I wondered how relationships could be non-cliche and cliche in various areas. Drabbles were so that I couldn't spin off too far and lose myself into another fic, while the multiple pairings were just for the exercise. It has been an interesting run with this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed forcing myself to write it.

Thanks for the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites along the course of this fic that have kept me writing. I'll always be glad to hear any feedback, so just press the pretty review button or PM me, even if it's ages after this thing has finished.

^.^ iirse


End file.
